Swear That You Don't Have To Go
by Awesome-Silver-Hand
Summary: Six drabbles based on our favorite werewloves. Mostly Blackwater.


**All characters belong to Ms. Meyer. Don't own don't sue. Title lyrics belong to Mayday Parade.**

**-**

**071. Broken**

When ones life takes a turn in a new direction and finds themselves as a werewolf, the concept of windows is lost on them. Because who really needs the draft excluding when their blood flows at well over 100 degrees?

Sue Clearwater seems to forget about her place on the tribal council and the fact that her two children are werewolves, so when she goes around their home closing the windows from intruders as she passes, her daughter can't help but laugh.

Leah knows that a pane of glass wouldn't be enough to deter someone from breaking in. She also knows that a broken window would be the least of their problems with her and Seth on the other side.

**036. Smell**

She hears the knock of her door above all the humdrum of the house below, and she has to move fast. It's not the norm to have your Alpha in your room, especially when said wolf is her secret.... well she's not sure what they are, but she definitely wasn't ready for any of the others to find out about her and Jacob Black.

Pushing him out of her window where she knows he will have a safe landing, she makes her way over to the door and opens.

Her younger brother stands before her with a look she had only seen him wear when their father had passed. Without hesitation she pulls the younger forward into an embrace that would be too tight for the average human.

Seth pulls away from the hug with ease and furrows his brow.

"Leah, why does your room smell like Jacob Black?"

**041. Queen**

It's just the two of them in the clearing, away from the evading thoughts of the pack as they lay in human form in the mid day sun. Jacob enjoys these moments the most. Because when it's just the two of them, it's like the word _transformation_ has a whole new meaning in the world.

The bitterness that surrounds Leah Clearwater disappears and the shadow of the girl he once knew raises her head, releasing herself into the world once again.

As he catches the carefree smile that graces her features he knows that all her past fears are forgotten, and is reminded unnecessarily so why she is the Queen of his world.

**075. Shattered**

She never thought her life would turn out this way. The relationship she shared with Sam Uley was the thing books were written about, the classic love at first sight. Or so she thought.

When he told her about the imprint, she couldn't understand. What they had was what people spend their lives searching for. How could he put them behind him and act like it never happened. He left her, for her cousin of all people, and Leah was devastated.

Her life suddenly resembled a broken mirror. Her whole being had been shattered into a thousand tiny pieces that someone would have to put back together again. It would take time, and even at the end of it the cracks would still be there.

She was beginning to think she would also bare the seven years bad luck, but that's when he came along. Who would have thought it would be Jacob Black who put her back together.

**081. Blind**

_Jacob,_

_I wish I could explain to you why things between us aren't the same anymore. I've heard the possibilities running through your mind, and I have to say you couldn't be further from the truth. You haven't done anything wrong, not really._

_I wish this whole imprint story _was _just a myth and that you weren't emotionally attached to that... thing those leeches like to call a baby. But when I see the way you act around her I can tell you don't feel the same._

_I wish you could see yourself through my eyes for a day when she's near. It's like she provides you with a pair of blinkers you have no choice but to wear. You remind me of a blind man replaying to his favourite melody for me over and over. You can't see how much it gets to me. The way you give her your full attention and spend hour after hour with her, it's like I don't exist._

_But most of all, I wish I had the strength to actually give you this letter and ease this burden of you. I know I could never do that, and this letter will just remain in solace. But if I could, then maybe, in another world, you could love me too..._

**079. Agony**

He always knew taking charge of a pack would be difficult, it's part of the reason he didn't accept Alpha for the Quileutes. But when times change and the safety of your pack, of your friends, rests on your shoulders, it's neon impossible to withstand the pressure.

When Jacob Black catches his reflection on patrol, he sees someone he no longer recognises. And that kills him. Because when he sees that Jacob staring back at him, he knows it's only a matter of time before he says something he doesn't mean.

'_He's a strong kid Leah, he doesn't need your protection. Can't you see? He doesn't want you around here, no one does'._

The words are like a broken record in his mind. There stuck on replay. But he never wants her to leave, not completely.


End file.
